52 weekly OT3 Challenge
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Falling in love with two people can be tough but dating two people can be complicated especially if you happen to be Canada. Norway/Canada/Finland. The 52 weekly OT3 Challenge is on the first page if you want to check it out.
1. 52 Weekly OT3 Challenge

**52 weekly OT3 Challenge**

I challenge myself to do my 52 weekly OT3 Challenge. I decided to turn an idea I had into a 52 weekly OT3 Challenge for myself. I will post what I have written for that week but each week has a theme or saying. Each week and chapter will be connected so it'll be like a multi-chapter story. I will pick one of the characters from the OT3 and have the fanfiction focus on that one person. Just try my best!

Week 1: Falling in love Twice

Week 2: It is called dating for a reason

Week 3: Asking them both on two different dates

Week 4: Two separate dates

Week 5: Stalking

Week 6: Following the stalker back

Week 7: Two simple dates

Week 8: The other two become Best Friends (friends)

Week 9: Best Friends (Friends) talk

Week 10: Two separate awkward dates

Week 11: Best Friends have a date with each other alone

Week 12: A serious discussion

Week 13: The Three spend time together

Week 14: A date for three

Week 15: Reporters or Bloggers

Week 16: Other people's questions

Week 17: The Family

Week 18: Trying to be alone

Week 19: Horror filled Date

Week 20: Comfort

Week 21: It is my life

Week 22: Secret

Week 23: A better Date

Week 24: Feeling left out

Week 25: Expecting (Use your imagination)

Week 26: Too much attention

Week 27: Too many people

Week 28: It is our life

Week 29: Moving in

Week 30: Secret revealed

Week 31: Good and Bad day

Week 32: A very ordinary day

Week 33: A very extraordinary day

Week 34: Mini crossover

Week 35: Hospital

Week 36: Glances

Week 37: Sweet date

Week 38: Trapped

Week 39: Shopping

Week 40: Arrival (Use your imagination)

Week 41: Frustration

Week 42: Caring

Week 43: Babysit

Week 44: Worries

Week 45: Clingy

Week 46: Not another mini crossover

Week 47: Feeling wanted again

Week 48: Getting Attacked

Week 49: Kidnap

Week 50: Unlucky

Week 51: Thinking

Week 52: Luck and Happy

* * *

Anybody can do the challenge if they want. You can do it for any fandom and pairing.

The fandom I chosen is Hetalia.

The pairing I have chosen is Norway/Canada/Finland

The character I will focus on is Canada.


	2. Week 1

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

AN: Not sure if the translations are right but I am only going to use them in certain situations.

AAN: Anybody can do the 52 Weekly OT3 Challenge for any pairing and fandom.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein_

**Week 1: Falling in love Twice**

* * *

Canada sighed as he let himself slump with Kumajiro onto the chair even more. He didn't even know why he even bothered attending the meetings since all everyone did was basically have a yelling match. They never got a thing done so there bosses met each other for another meeting in order to discus what the nations did not talk about. He considered paying a human to attend in his spot but never tried. He had never tried to since it was the only time that he could see the two people who has stollen his heart.

Canada was not naive since knew the differences between a crush and being in love. At first he crushed on the Norway and Finland at different times but then he slowly fell in the with the two other nations for two different reasons and also on different times.

Canada basically fall in love with Norway for being blunt to anyone. Even though the two never officially talked, Canada had seen Norway in many different places. He had been in the same room with him and right in front of him but the two never talked. Canada loved how honest Norway could be no matter who the nation or person was.

Strangely enough, Canada basically fall in love with Finland over some gunshots and misunderstandings. Canada slept over his brother's new home on Christmas for the first and last time. The Christmas Eve that Canada slept over America's personal home, a drowsy Canada had heard noise down stairs so he reached for his gun while thinking there was an thief inside his brother's home. He went down stairs and shot the first thing that moved, out of paranoia and sleepiness. Canada dropped the gun once he realized that he had shot Finland but he didn't get a chance to talk or apologize since America had barged down steps shouting how heroic he was. America kick him out of the house and since that day America not aloud Canada near the Finn. America currently thinks that Canada is trying to kill Finland in an attempt to destroy Christmas. Canada can't help but wonder where his brother would get such a thought.

Canada glanced at Norway and then Finland while using his small polar bear as cover. He blushed while burying his face into Kumajiro's head. He still did not fully know why he loved the two nations but he tried not thinking about the nations that he loved since he knew that he would never be with either of them.

"This meeting is over," yelled out an upset Germany. "Diese Nationen machen mich verrückt (These Nations are driving me crazy.)."

"Germany, Germany, wait up," yelled North Italy as he ran after Germany. "Don't leave me behind," North Italy is out of sight but still heard, "I want some pasta."

Canada was startled and confused since he had not been listening to the his fellow nations. Canada sits up as some nations fight there way out of the room. Canada put his papers away while trying not to think about Norway and Finland.

"The hero is out," said America loudly in his what he considered heroic but everyone else considered obnoxious voice. Canada stays still as he watched the the nation push and shove there way out of the summit. Most acted like a bunch of high school kids trying to get on the school bus as soon as school ended but very few waited.

"Birdy do you got the recipe," said Prussia with a grin.

"Yes," said Canada as he looked for the paper. "Here you go," Canada pulls the paper out and hands it to Prussia. "You should have all of the ingredients in Germany."

"Awesome," laughs out Prussia. "You always come through unlike your un-awesome brother," Prussia starts walking away. "Ich bin fantastisch (I am fantastic)," whispers Prussia to himself as he walks away.

Canada was happy to have a few friends, even if they had interesting personalities. He was happy that the friends he had at lease remembered him. Canada glances around and finds that he is alone in the room. He is sad that he didn't get to see Norway or Finland leave.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Norway kept a emotionless face as Denmark sings out Norway's name. Finland, Iceland and Sweden kept away from the two, knowing how Norway would soon react.

"I made you a Norway barbie doll," sang out Denmark as he pulled out a doll and shoved it in Noways face.

"After the NATO meetings, Hungary runs a class," says Norway was he walks past Denmark. "I've been taking them."

"Is that a threat," said the grinning Denmark as he put the doll away.

"Don't make me use the gift that Hungary gave to everyone in her class," growls out Norway in a tone that lets his fellow Nordic know that he's angry. Others would not think that Norway was serious with the growl he gave out but the Nordic knew the Norway was really angry.

"C'me w'th m'," whispered Sweden as he grabbed Denmark while forcing the Dane to stop. "Låt oss älska varandra (let us love one another)."

Norway, Finland and Iceland walked away from the two lovers but soon spot Lichtenstein.

Iceland knew the others would soon tease him if he didn't act fast. "I will see you later," Iceland says as he stops Norway and Finland. "Big brother," Iceland runs toward Lichtenstein knowing that Norway would now leave him alone.

"Young love," says Finland happily as Iceland and Lichtenstein walk away from sight.

"Why are you so happy," says Norway when he noticed that Sweden and Denmark are gone. "With Sweden and Denmark dating each other and Iceland in a relationship, the three of them are always ditching us."

Before Finland can respond Norway walks away. Finland sighs since he knows that Norway was going to his club that involved things about magic and creatures that nobody believed in. Finland smile when he remembers his small white dog, Hanatamago. He could still spend time with Hanatamago and Sealand.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada tossed his things onto the floor of hotel that his boss had gotten him. Canada was happy that today was the last meeting but was disappointed that he would not see the nations that his heart wanted. He would not see Norway or Finland for six months but would soon probably become once year since all of there bosses were discussing only having the summit once a year because of the lack of progress.

"Baiser de ma vie (fuck my life)," whispered Canada wanting to hear a voice even if it was his own.

"Who," says Kumajiro as he lazes on the bed.

"Canada," said Canada in a low tone with a smile. "The owner who feeds you."

Canada and Kumajiro knew each-other's names but Kumajiro asked so that the room would not be silent and Canada got Kumajiro name wrong so that he could say it more then once. "Kumaaa, Kamu, Kumajj," says a happy Canada as he picks up Kumajiro. "Your always going to be my best friend."


	3. Week 2

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

AN: I got to figure out who America is dating soon?

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein_

**Week 2: It is called dating for a reason**

* * *

Lately whenever America noticed his brother, he noticed that something was different about him. America could not pinpoint what was different with Canada but he could still tell. Most nations believed that America couldn't read the atmosphere at all but in reality America could, it was just that he chose not to most of the time.

"Eng" shouted America as he kicked England's door open.

"It's England and learn some manners," shouts England as he runs toward his front door.

"Whatever," said America as he tossed himself into England's couch.

"Stop slaughtering the English language," said a calmer but still bothered England as he stood on front of the American.

"I'm perfecting the English language," said a grinning American as he gestures for England to sit next to him. "Besides, for me it's called American English." America ignores the glare England sends him as he sits down. "Did you notice anything different about my brother?"

"You kick my door in over a dumb question," said England angrily as he stood up while knowing he would remember America's brothers name later. "GET OUT," England pointed to the door.

"No need to shout," said America as he stood up fast. "I'll go but text me when you remember my bros name." America starts runing off, "Later Iggy."

"Bloody git," growled out England as America ran off. "I'm billing that wanker for the damages."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada stood a block away from his papa France's home. He was mentally debating if he should go ask France such a question. He starts walking toward the nation's home hesitantly but still a little determined.

Once Canada is in front of the door, he raises his hand to knock but does not. He tries to knock on the door for more then twenty minutes before he finally does. He fidget on his as he waits while willing himself to stay.

"Mon petit Matthieu (my Little Matthew)," said France with a smile as he opened the door. "Come in," France moves and let Canada in. Canada was happy that France considered him close since only close nation used human names. Canada followed France into his personal library. France and Canada sat down. "Vin, fils (wine, son)?"

"Non," Canada replies politely as France poured himself a glass. "I have come to ask you for advise involving love."

"I shall be serious," said France as Canada blushed. "Demandez de suite (Ask away)."

"I love two nations but don't know which to pursue," asked an unsure Canada as he avoids looking at France.

"It is called dating for a reason," said a very delighted France. France finished his glass of wine and set it down. "Ask them both out but make sure you let them know that they can date other people."

"But," Canads tried to argue.

"After a few dates if you want to get serious then you talk to them about it," said France not letting Canada talk farther. "Dating is important but so is communication." France grabs Canada's hand, "Maybe you can be in a relationship with the both of then."

"Papa Francis," squeaked out Canada as he stood up. "You can give out good advice if you choose but I can't be in a relationship with both of them."

"Says who," said France as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Don't let society determine your vie amoureuse (love life)."

"It is called dating for a reason," whispered Canada to himself in an attempt to reassure himself.

"I'll have Amérique's amant (Anerica's lover) distract him." France says before taking a sip of his drink. "Next world meeting is your chance."

Canada nobs his head nervously. "On second thought, I would love a glass of wine," said Canada as he licked his dry lips. France smiles as Canada with a satisfied smile.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That us good to know," said Iceland over the phone to Lichtenstein. "Ég elska þig (I love you)." The two of them said I love you if they were going to hung up.

"Ég elska þig (I love you)," replied Lichtenstein over the phone before Iceland hung up. Iceland has been teaching Lichtenstein his language.

"Say it," said Norway held a new cup of coffee.

"Nei (No)," replied Iceland. They two bickered over the same words for thirty minutes until Finland walked into the kitchen.

"Want another Coffee," asked Finland when he noticed Norway's now cold Coffee.

"Ja," answered Norway but then continues to bicker with his little brother.

Finland sighs since he knew the two could bicker for hours. Finland smiles brightens as he spots his little white dog run into the kitchen.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A smiling Denmark dragged Sweden through the grocery store with one hand while the other carries his newest ax with the other. Everyone avoided the couple but did not call the police since they knew that the two were Nations.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Canada," shouted England as he bumped into flying mint bunny. "I knew I would remember later." England set down a spell book and looked for his phone in order to text the hamburger lover.


	4. Week 3

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

AN: Moving so I'm posting this early. Hopefully by the 29th of this month I will have the Internet once again so that I can post Week 4.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein, America/Germany, England/France_

**Week 3: Asking them both on two different dates**

* * *

After some time had passed, Canada now sat in the passenger seat while holding Kumajiro as America parked the car. "It's ok that we are late," said America as he turned off the car and then pulled out the keys. "The hero can afford to be late and so can you."

"Let's hurry," said Canada as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Even the hero will get yelled at." Canada and America got out of the car, America locked his car.

America laughed loudly at the thought. "That is funny dude," said America as he smacked his brother on the back. America winked, "I am dating the current host."

"He maybe your boyfriend but he is still Germany," said Canada as he recovered from America's playful hit.

"Who are you two," said Kumajiro as he wiggled in Canada's arms.

"The hero called America," shouted America loud enough for the humans on the first floor to hear. "And his sidekick Canada." America did know his brother's name but chose to get it wrong a good amount of the time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sweden could tell that Denmark was distracted but did not question it. He glanced at Iceland who was texting somebody. Iceland was most likely texting Lichtenstein. He then sees Norway talking to nothing but the magic club members would claim it was a magical creature of some type. Sweden then noticed that Finland was taping his fingers against the table while humming. Sweden feels as Denmark continues to rub his fingers without a though.

As Denmark ran his fingers on Sweden's lap under the table, he watched the door since he was looking for Canada. France had asked if Finland and Norway interested in dating. Denmark told France that he could get the two interested in dating with said person if France told him who wanted to date Finland and Norway. France told him it was Canada so Denmark told France that he would get the two nations in a wanting a date mood.

All eyes turned to the door as soon as it slams open. "The best nation is here," shouted America as he stormed into the meeting.

"Verdammt (Damn it)," shouted Germany. "Sit down, the meeting has started and you are late.

"I know you love me Germ," said America with a smile as he walked to his spot with Canada and Kumajiro behind him.

"Ja," whispered Germany as he wondered why he even loved the American.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The meeting had been super chaotic that nobody even had time for lunch that day. Every nation was so happy as soon as the meeting had ended.

"Let us go on a date," said Germany as he stops America.

"Alright my Germ," said America with a wink.

"Sì, me too," said a excited North Italy. "Where are the three of us going."

"Italy stop being a cockblocker," said a laughing Prussia. "You and I can go look for Romano."

"Sì," Italy says happily. Italy looked at Germany and America, "Addio per ora (Goodbye for now)."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As the Nordic stood outside of the meeting room, Denmark knew that one more push would get Norway interested in the world of dating nations. That and his constant talking about Canada. Finland had already dated a couple of Nations so no work was required there except for directing him to Canada. "What's wrong Norge," Denmark teased out. "Too scared to date." Denmark leaned into Norway's face, "Or can you not get a date."

As Norway attempts to attack Denmark, Finland sees Canada walking away. "See you later Sve," said Finland right before he starts to follow Canada. Finland was curious about Canada since Denmark talked a lot about him lately.

Finland followed Canada and his little white polor bear cub. "Canada," said Finland as he catches up to Canada and grabs his arm.

"Yes," said Canada as he hid his face in Kumajiro's fur. Canada's heart started beating faster since he knew that he would try and ask Finland out soon.

"I've been seeing love all around me so I have been dating a few nations. I have been wondering," said Finland when he realized that he had Canada's attention. Finland didn't know what to say so he opens his mouth and hoped for the best. "You shot me on Christmas a couple of years ago so I feel that you owe me a date."

"Ok," Canada whispered nervously but happily. Canada couldn't believe his luck.

"Good I'll call you about the date later," said Finland with a smile. Finland was glad that he spoke the right words. "Do not worry to much about that one gun shot," Finland laughs. "I've been shot by plenty of nation on different Christmases especially America." Finland turns away but gives Canada one last glance. "See you later my Purple Curl," Finland knew that he'd have a lot of nicknames to go through before he found one that worked.

Canada winced at the attempted nickname that Finland tried to give him. "Kumaro now all I have to do is ask Norway out on a date but I am too nervous." Canada whispers as soon as Finland is out of sight.

Kumajiro wants to help out his human friend and owner so he starts wiggling out of Canada's arms. As soon as Kumajiro hits the floor he takes off running so Canada runs after him. Kumajiro had a plan to get Norway and Canada talking to each other.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Norway runs his eyes all over the different Nations as he tries to figure out who he would take out on a date. He would prove Denmark wrong and find himself a date to dated for a while. Norway feels teeth entering the bottom part of his leg. Norway glances down and spots a white bear now attached to his left leg. "Hva vil du ha (What do you want)," said Norway as he started peeling Kumajiro off of his left leg.

"Thanks for catching my bear," said Canada as soon as he spots Norway holding his pole bear, Kumajiro.

"Denmark has been talking about you, Canada." Norway stated as he glances at Canada.

"You know I'm not America," said Canada surprised.

"Of course I can tell the difference between you and America." Norway says as he hands Kumajiro to Canada. "I'm not an idiot like some of the the others."

"I wasn't suggesting that," said Canada as he wonders who Norway was referring too. He wanted to ask Norway out on a date but he didn't want the words to come out like more of a guest.

"Your bear bit me so you owe be a date," said Norway he glanced at his cellphone and saw the current time. Norway didn't have time to be picky about who he wanted to take out on a date so he picked the current nation he was talking to. "I have a small meeting with the rest of the Nordics and I am running late so I'll call and arrange a date with you later."

"Bye," whispered Canada in disbelief as Norway walked away.

"You owe me," stated Kumajiro as Canada held him.

"Thank you Kuuu," added Canada as he started walking. "You can eat whatever you want, Kumajiiii."

Canada was surprised that he had two different dates with Finland and Norway. He felt as if someone was helping him a lot.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

France smirked after he read the text from Denmark. The text was a confirmation that Canada had two separate dated with Finland and Norway. France was excited since with Germany distracting America, he was left to distract England all to himself. France was also glad that he managed to help Canada get two dates. "Mon amour (My love)," said France as he leaned against the wall.

"Bloody hell, don't do that," said England as he now faced his boyfriend France. "Have you seen Canada?"

"Don't worry about our petit Matthieu (little Matthew)," said France. "Wouldn't you rather have a cooking date with me?" France knew sacrifices had to be made.

"Smartest thing you've said all day love," said an eager England.


	5. Extra 1

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

AN:I'm going to so extra's about the other pairings. I now have Wifi so I am going to update this wednesday.

_Extra Pairing: America/Germany_

**Extra 1**

* * *

America sat at the table, silently glaring at his biggest cockblocker alive. America could have sworn that Italy had no clue that, Germany and he were boyfriend and boyfriend.

"Hope you are hungry," shouted Italy as he set some pasta onto the table with a smile. "The pasta is ready."

"Cockblocker," America muttered in annoyance as Italy served the pasta.

"Gladly," said Italy with a really happy smile.

"Are you jealous," said a surprised America. "What is your reason?" America looked ready to fight.

Italy let out a laugh, as he served himself. "No, semplicemente (simply) protective," said a now calm Italy. "Germany is my best friend so I want to make sure that he will end up with somebody who will not hurt him." Italy smiled as he sat down.

"I'm the hero," said America somewhat loud. "I love him too much to hurt him." America picked up the fork. "So will you stop cockblocking us now."

"No," said Italy as America ate some pasta.

"Why?" Asked America with a mouth full of food.

"I'm so use to doing it, that I do it automatically now." Italy picked up his fork. "But I will try my best not to."

"Great," said America with a smile as he got another fork full of food. "Try hard." America let out a crackled laugh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Prussia loved to cockblock his little brother, so when Germany pulled him aside for a talk, he was not surprised. "Hallo es (Hello there) West," said a smirking Prussia. "Need my awesome attention."

"Nein (No)," said a serious Germany. "You are worse then Italy."

"In what way?" Asked Prussia with a smirk.

Germany let out a sigh knowing that his brother wanted him to say the word. "The word America says," started Germany as Prussia leaned against the walk. "Cockblock," Germamy watches his brother closely.

"Like Italy," teased Prussia. "Only it's my job as your älterer Bruder (older brother)."

"I had no clue that Italy did that," said Germany as he leaned on the other wall that was in the hall. "I was so focused on you, that I never though of Italy."

"Ja (Yes) you did not," Prussia agreed. Prussia sighs as he got off of the wall. "America is still around after all that I have put him through so I'll leave the two of you alone for now on."

"Danke (Thank you)," said Germany as he stood up straight, "East."


	6. Week 4

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

AN: I'll be back to my regular updating schedule.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein, America/Germany, England/France_

**Week 4: Two separate dates**

* * *

Finland readjusted his tie as he stared into the mirror. "Is this too professional? " Finland asked in general.

"Try dressing casual unless you are going on a date that requires you to dress up," answers Iceland as he texted on his phone.

"Dress however you feel like dressing," adds Denmark as he laid down on the couch with his head resting on Sweden's lap.

"Where are you going?" Asked Norway as he took a glance at Iceland's texts.

"I'm going to casual then," said Finland as he started walking back to his room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada sat on the bed nervously after Finland and Norway confirmed the dates. Canada's date with Finland was that night while Canada's date with Norway was in the morning before the meeting. The Canadian knew what he would wear on his date with Norway since it was before the meeting but with Finland, it could be practically anything. Canada had no clue what type of date Finland would take him on so he didn't know how to dress. Truth be told, Canada had never gone on a date before so he was currently anxious.

Canada looked at the time and noticed that he only had a little bit of time to get ready for his date with Finland. Canada felt his heart beating so fast that his citizens were all probably now anxious.

After dressing and redressing, Canada finally settles for a nice simple outfit. It was casual but Canada hopes it's not too casual. Before Canada can change outfits again, he hears knocking on his door. Canada grabs Kumajiro and answers the door.

"I remembered that you had a polar bear so I figured a date to the park was in order." Finland said as he held Hanatamago's leash. "I even brought Sweden and I's shared dog, Hanatamago."

"Kumajiro won't be lonely," said a thankful Canada. Canada wondered what they would do at the park.

"Good," said Finland as he grabbed Canada's hand. "Let us go right now," Finland starts pulling Canada way from the hotel room. "My sticky ice?"

Canada winced at the attempted nickname. "Keep trying," whispered Canada too softly but still barely loud enough for Finland to hear.

They walked peacefully with the animals until they reached the park.

" It's beautiful," said Canada as he glanced around the secluded park. "Right Kamass," Canada set Kumajiro onto the floor.

"Glad you like it," said Finland as he let Hanatamago off of her leash. "Smooth water?" Finland looked at Canada's face and realized that it was not the right nickname.

Hanatamago barked out of happiness as Kumajiro chased the small dog.

Finland pulled Canada onto the top of a hill and them gestured for Canada to sit down. Finland and Canada both sat watched the bear and dog for a while. Finland still had a hold on Canada's hand as they watched the animals run around.

"Here," said Finland as he handed Canada a price of bread.

Canada smiled and grabbed the bread from Finland. "Merci (Thank you)," said Canada as he slowly attempted to lean onto Finland. Canada started eating the bread.

"Ei hätää (Not to worry)," said Finland as he met the rest of Canada's body. Finland ate his bread as well.

The two sat and watched the animals while enjoying each others company. They both had hundreds of questions that they wanted to ask but no clue on which to ask first. They two were both nervous but were still happy. The two simply enjoyed each others company until it was time to go home.

Finland held onto Kumajiro while Canada clipped the leash onto Hanatamago's collar as Finland started walking Canada back to his hotel room. The two walked with there shoulders touching.

"It was a lovely date," said Canada once they started walking to his room.

"Glad you liked it," said Finland as the two switched animal's.

"It was very thoughtful," said Canada as he and Finland held their own animals while stopping in front of Canada's door.

"Sorry about the names," said Finland as Canada he started opening the door. "I have been told that I am horrible at naming." Canada turns and faces Finland after the door opened. "Can't wait for another date," Finland gives Canada a quick kiss on his left cheek.

"Ok," said Canada as he blushes as Finland started to leave. Canada didn't mind the nicknames, in fact, he found it cute how hard Finland tried. Canada held tightly onto Kumajiro as he went fully inside his room while knowing the polar bear would need a bath.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

France sat on the counter as England cooked excitedly. France knew he had to play distract England but hated that he had to eat the Englishman's food, even though he loved the Nation.

Unlike a worried but happy Finland from last night, Norway relaxed since he planed a simple coffee date with Canada. He put on a nice business suit that would be good for both a meeting and a date.

"Where are you going Norway," said Denmark as he tossed his weight onto Norway. "On a morning date, like Iceland," Denmark let out a short laugh.

"Yes," said Norway as he roughly pushed Denmark off of him. "If somebody wants their kjærlighet (love) to stay unharmed before the meeting," Norway shot Sweden a gesturing glance as Sweden drank some coffee. "Then that person should keep there kjærlighet (love) away from me."

"What is a good nickname too give to somebody you plan on dating again?" Asked Finland as he walked into the kitchen and found Sweden pulling Denmark away from Norway.

"Finally figured out that you suck at giving out names and nicknames," said a blunt Norway as he started fixing his clothes.

"On second thought," said a surprised Finland. "I'll keep trying on my own." Finland was once again redetermined.

"I feel sorry for whoever Finland is dating," stated Norway as Finland left the kitchen.

"We agree," added Denmark as Sweden effortlessly dragged Denmark away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Germany watched as his American searched through his own closet in search of clothes. "Germ," said America as he tossed clothes onto the floor. "Where are the rest of my clothes?"

"You took them home," answered Germany as he started hanging the tossed clothes up. "Just use one of mine." Germany started rearranging his clothes. "Hurry, I want to be early."

"Fine," answered America as he picked out one of Germany's smallest outfits. "First we get breakfast," America started changing the chosen outfit.

"Ja (Yes)," said Germany after he finished putting his clothes away. "As long as it is not McDonalds."

"I found your porn," sang America after he finished changing into one of Germany's business suit. "Germerica can look at these later."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada and Kumajiro were forced to wait outside of the coffee shop that Norway had picked out since he had arrived too early.

"Where is the coffee shop?" Asked Lichtenstein excitedly as she and Iceland walked and held hands within Canada's range. "I read that it had great pastries."

"Over there," said Iceland as he gestures toward Canada's location.

"Hey Canada," shouted Lichtenstein happily. "Who are you and Kumajiro waiting for?"

"My other date," whispered Canada as Kumajiro squirms in Canada's hold. "I arrived to early."

"Who is your date?" Iceland asked as landed on his head.

"Not Finland again," asked as he started pulling at Iceland's hair.

"No," Canada answered but he did not remember seeing a puffin last night. "I am waiting for Norway." Canada wondered how knew about his date with Finland.

"Stop," said Iceland to his puffin as his puffin roughly pulled at his hair.

"Nice to see you brother," said Norway, startling both, Canada and Lichtenstein. "How about a double date."

"Sure," answered Lichtenstein without hesitation. "Iceland and I would be happy to join you and Canada." Iceland realized that he was the only one who knew it was more of a statement then a question.

"That will be nice," said Canada as Mr. Puffin landed on Kumajiro's head.

"Set the bear down," said as he started pecking at Canada's hand. "Or else."

"Sorry," said Iceland after Lichtenstein made some gestures to Iceland after Canada had set his polar bear down.

"It's ok," said Canada as he rubbed his hand. "You can't control what does." Canada remembers the time Kumajiro was rude to the other Nations.

"We should start eating," said Norway as he held the door open. "We do have a meeting to attend after this double date."

"Who are you?" Asked Kumajiro as he followed the four nations into the coffee shop.

"That guy is your pet," answered as he rode on top of Kumajiro's head as they nations neared the counter.

"What would you like Lichtenstein," asked Iceland as he stood really close to Lichtenstein.

"I would like a simple but strong coffee with a plain bread." Stated Norway as Iceland and Lichtenstein placed their own separate order. Norway glanced at Canada, "What would you and your bear like?"

The cashier was a nervous mess since she could not read Norway's face expression. She did not talk as she waited for the Canada to placs his order.

"A cup of coffee and," said Canada as he then started pointing to two different pastries. One for him and the other for his bear. The cashier nobs her head yes since she was having a hard time speaking. "I'll pay."

"I will pay," said Norway as he handed the cashier some money. "I asked you on a date so I am going to pay," The cashier gave Norway back his change.

"Ok," whispered Canada as Norway and him collected the drinks and food.

"Follow me," said Norway as he and Canada started walking to the table that Iceland and Lichtenstein were at.

As time past, Canada felt as if Norway was more interested in his brother Iceland then him. Norway and him would occasionally talk about politics but Norway would try and get Iceland to get him to call him big brother.

"It's time to go to the meeting," said Canada softly as he noticed the time. Canada stood up while picking up Kumajiro. Canada liked the date but was kind of disappointed in how the date went at the same time.

"Go to the meeting without us," said Norway as he, Iceland and Lichtenstein also stood up. "Canada and I will meet you at the meeting." Iceland, Mr. Puffin and Lichtenstein leave Canada and Norway behind. Norway looks at Canada, "Next date I take you on, will not involve Iceland." Norway looks into Canada's eyes. "I gave Iceland too much attention and for that, I am sorry."

"It's ok," said Canada as he held onto Kumajiro. Canada let's out a breath in an attempt to get himself speak his mind. "But I want a better date next time."

"It will be," said Norway as he and Canada start to walk.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

France watched as Norway and Canada walked into themeeting room. None of the other Nations seemed to notice.

"Bloody hell frog," said England as he punched Frances shoulder. "Pay attention, the meeting just started."

"Of course mon amour (my love)," said France with a wink.


	7. Week 5

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein, America/Germany, England/France_

**Week 5: Stalking**

* * *

Canada sighs as America went on and on about some new reality show. "Those shows are just unscripted shows,"said England as he pour some tea into Canada's cup. "They are not real."

"What do you know," said an untamed voice volume from a certain American. England glared at America angerly but not really angry at the same time. "How much do you know dude," America teased.

"Apparently more then you," said England as he stood up. "You wanker," England walked out of the room fast.

"Whatever," screeched America as he then started to follow England.

Canada sighed at America and England's bickering. Canada was tired of it since they always bickered when it came to shows and movies.

"What is wrong mon petit Matthieu (my little Matthew)?" Questioned France as he entered the room once again.

"Eh, Nothing," said Canada as Kumajiro came back to him. "Just trying to ignore the bickering that is going on." Kumajiro handed Canada a cooked fish.

"The two could bicker for days," said a shrugging France. "The polar bear can cook?"

"Oui (Yes)," said Canada since he still had that weird feeling that he could not describe. "I taught him a long time ago, in case I was not around when he grew hungry."

"I shall also teach to cook," France almost sang out. "So how was your dates avec la Finlande et la Norvège (dates with the Finland and the Norway)," France wiggles his eyebrow's suggestively.

"America knows how to speak French," whispered Canada so low that France barely heard.

"Angleterre trop (England too)," replied a smirking France. "Tell me now." France looked ready to force the answers out of Canada.

"Tell France what? Asked a tall redhead as he entered the living room causing Canada to drop his fish in surprise.

"About his dates," answered France as he gestured for Scotland to sit down next to him.

"My little Canada is growing up," said Scotland as he set his scotch whisky down on the coffee table. "Tell me now or I'll be force to get me little brother."

"Ok," said Canada as Kumajiro picked up the forgotten fish and then ate it. Canada knew he would have to go into detail now as he toons sip of his tea.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I don't want to hang out with the potato bastards," shouted Romano.

"It'll be fun," said the northern Italy as he hugged his southern brother while Prussia pulled the two toward Germany's house.

"Screw you," shouted Romano angrily. "You are spending too much time with Prussia." Romano tried his hardest to get away from Italy and Prussia but failed epically. "It's like your dating the older potato bastard." Italy and Prussia did not say a word. "No fucking way."

"We have only been dating for a while," said a happy Italy.

"Ever since we stopped bothering west and America," started Prssia.

"We have been spending a lot of time together," added Itally.

"So next thing you know, Italy asks be out on a date," finished Prussia.

"My fratello (brother)," said Romano in shock.

"He is a romantic at heart," said Prussia. "It was only a matter of time before he acted on his feelings."

"Italy likes girls," said Romano while still trying to come to term with what the two just told him.

"We both do," said Prussia as he let the two go.

"We flirt with girls together," said Italy happily. "We flirt with girls as a couple."

"I need time to think on my own," Romano admitted as Italy let go. Italy and Prussia nods their heads yes since Romano was the first person they told and nobody would think that they would ever get together.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Germany looked at the time and noticed how late Italy and his brother were again. Germany has been noticing a pattern between Italy and Prussia as of lately. Germany was sure the two were up to something and he was going to find out what before the two got into some serious trouble.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Lichtenstein and Iceland watches as Switzerland went through both of their text messages. Iceland and Lichtenstein sat arms lengths apart since it was one of Switzerland's terms. They had to sit that far apart whenever Switzerland was around and had to let Switzerland go through both of their phones. Sadly, Iceland and Lichtenstein had grown use to Switzerland's many terms in order for them to date each other.

"Ready for the lie detector test," said a serious Switzerland as he eyed his gun. "Iceland."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Denmark happily leaned against the outside wall as he watched a stoic Sweden gather what he needed in order to repair Denmark's old ax. Denmark loved how stoic Sweden could be, especially when he would grab Sweden sexually in public. Denmark had a thing for stoic Nations and people. It was the reason why he considered Norway his best friend.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finland hung up the phone after he knew Sealand and Hanatamago had arrived safely at Latvia's home. He decided to go into his library and find a good book to read and relax. He knew which book he would pick. It was his book full of nicknames he had though of over the centuries. He would also add his late nicknames.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Norway gathered the ingrediants that he would need in order to make his client's order. Norway created potions for those who ordered them from him. Sometimes they would be first timers but most of the time, they were Nations and people who continually went to him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada had finally arriving home after hours of being questioned by France and Scotland. Canada was tired but could finally describe the weird feeling he had been feeling. He felt as if somebody was watching him. He didn't mean the shadows that he occasionally saw England talking to but he meant a real person.

Kumajiro jumped down onto the floor when Canada opened the door. The polar bear cub ran off to his own room.

Canada close the door and began to walk back to him room while glad the meetings were over. Ever since Canada was a young colony, he had seen something in the shadows. He would see England talking to the shadows but currently Canada past it off as him going slightly insane from all of the time other Nations did not notice him or just his imagination. Canada stood quiet about the shadows but he didn't think he could keep quiet about the feeling of being watched. Canada goes into his room and finds the window open so he goes toward the window. Just as he is about to shut the window, he sees the figure of somebody taller then Russia, walking away form his home. Canada shuts and locks the window fast. Canada rarely locked his widows and doors but that night he locked every single lock since he now knew that he had a stalker.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The one person continued to watched as the nations aged over a long period of time. He was hungry for his next meal. In this new day, there was many nations to choose from. The question was, which Nation to choose? The ex-Nation that lived with his brother, the so called heroic Nation, the anger little Nation or the quiet and forgotten Nation.

As some of the older nations would call him, The Nation Eater would break into different Nation's homes and also stalk them. He had no real target until the quiet and forgotten Nation had spotted him a little bit as he left that Nation's home. He would wait a long time in order for the Nation to calm down and also not to alarm the other Nations. The Nation Eater did not want it any harder to hunt down his future meals.


	8. Week 6

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein, America/Germany, England/France_

**Week 6: Following the stalker back**

* * *

Lately Canada had been locking all of his doors and windows all day. He had no clue who to tell without them becoming so protective that they become a sort of paranoid. He was so already paranoid on his own that he was sleeping with Kumajiro every night. Canada rarely let Kumajiro leave his side. Canada grabs his polar bear when he hears pounding on his back door. Canada walk fast but cautiously toward his back door.

Canada peeks through the window and spots Italy and Prussia. Canada happily unlocks and opens the door. "You never lock your door," stated Prussia as Italy and he entered Canada's home.

"What is wrong?" Italy questioned in wonder as he grabbed Kumajiro out of Canada's hold.

"First let me make some breakfast and then I'll tell you," said Canada as he tried to stall for time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

America watched as Germany trained in an attempt to clear his mind. "What's wrong Germ?" Asked America as he bit his burger. "The hero is here to lend you an ear."

"It is my brother and Prussia," said Germany as he continued to train hard.

"You found out about your brother and Italy dating?" Asked America as he took a long sip of his favorite soda. "Romano told Canada and Canada told Kumajiro, who told me." America said it in a way as if it were obvious.

"What?" Shouted Germany as he stopped training. "I was really off," Germany stood up straight. "I though they were planing something evil."

"You were wrong," laugh America but stops when his burger hits the floor. "Five second rule," America tried to pick up his fallen burger.

"I believe in the zero second rule," said Germany as he stopped America from eating the burger.

"What is the zero second rule?" Asked America as he sadly watched Germany toss his burger away.

"If any food falls anywhere that is not on a clean me or my clean plate," started Germany as America hopped off of the fence. "Then it goes to the garbage no matter what."

"What if it's the last of your very favorite food," said a thought filled America. "Or something really delicious?"

"Still goes to the trash," said Germany as America walked toward him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How was your date?" Asked a suggestive Denmark.

"Isn't it a little late to be asking me that question," said Norway as Iceland confirmed that he would be at Switzerland's home longer.

"Never too late," said Denmark as he opened a new box of legos.

"It was not the greatest," said Norway as he glanced at Denmark. "Why do you open new legos if you are going to leave it all over the floor?" Norway already knew the answer.

"Leaving the legos on the floor is part of the fun," said Denmark as he scattered the tiny pieces all across Sweden's living room floor. "Iceland told me that you gave him most of your attention on your double date."

"Now I know that in the future that double dates are out of the question," said Norway as he grabbed the closest book.

"Especially if it involves Iceland," said a smirking Denmark.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What type of date should I take Canada on next? " Finland asked his now best friend Sweden.

"S'meth'ng s'mple," said Sweden straight to the point.

"I'll look into it," said Finland as he watched Sweden repair Denmark's broken wall. "Ninth time this year in destroying his own house wall?"

"Y's," said Sweden as he finished gathering what he needed.

"At lease Denmark hasn't completely destroyed his home," said Finland as he looked on the positive side of things.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Brother won't hurt you," said Lichtenstein as Iceland tried to look for a way out of Switzerland's home.

"Are you sure?" Asked Iceland as he manages to pry part of the window open.

"He won't hurt you too badly," corrected Lichtenstein as Iceland got ready to climb out of the window.

"Ég elska þig (I love you)," said Lichtenstein already use to the Icelandic phrase. She gave Iceland a quick kiss before Iceland started clumping out the window.

Ég elska þig (I love you)," said Iceland once fully out of the window. "My Lichten."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Tell us now," demanded Prussia as Canada finished setting down, the four plates stacked with pancakes and cups full of chocolate.

"We are listening," said an eager Italy as Kumajiro climbed onto his own chair. "Ve."

"I have a stalker," said Canada fast. "I think?" Canada started pouring maple syrup onto his pancakes.

"Then follow the stalker back," said Prussia easily.

"Carry a weapon and white flag just in case," said a worried Italy. "And be prepared to run away fast just in case the stalker is dangerous."

"You two say it as if it was a simple solution," said a surprised Canada.

"It was," said Prussia as be ate his food.

"Prussia and I are dating," said an excited Italy.

"That's great," said Canada already knowing since Romano had already told him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada had finished talking to Finland and stopped texting Norway about a future date as he now watched the window in hope of catching his stalker. Canada had been waiting for days before the stalker had reappeared.

Canada stood by the window, down stairs, in the kitchen when he finally did see him in the shadows. Canada was sure it was the same person from before. Canada stood and watched until the mystery man started walking away. Canada followed as quietly as he could but eventually crashed into an empty trash. The stalking in the shadow started running fast.

Canada ran after the shadow of a man as soon as he had started running. Canada ran while easily keeping up and almost could see the man in some detail until he fell onto the ground. As Canada hit the ground, he got covered in a dirty water. Canada looked up and only spotted Iceland's Puffin bird.

"Who was it?" Asked Canada as he stood up slowly.

"The Nation Eater," answered the Puffin that belonged to Iceland, right before he flew away.

"The Nation Eater," Canada whispered to himself right before he started to laugh. "Je ne peux pas croire (I can't believe)," Canada laugh since he though that he had let his imagination run wild. "I imagined a stalker that was not even a tiny bit real." Canada smile, not thinking the stalker was real when reality, he was.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Puffin felt sorry for Canada since the now immortal human who ate Nations had his eyes set on Canada. He wanted to tell somebody but did not know who. He knew that he would at lease tell the polar bear, Kumajiro.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

France snickered as he sat on England's old couch that was next to his small but long bookshelf. "Out," grumbled England. France happily watched as England tried to forcibly remove Scotland. France was glad that it was not him for once.

"Never," replied Scotland as he moved and tossed himself next to France. "If you want me out then you have to try harder." Scotland smirked as he laid himself on France, in attempt to anger his little brother.


	9. Week 7

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein, America/Germany, England/France, Prussia/Italy_

**Week 7: Two simple dates**

* * *

Kumajiro growled at the Scottish men that England had shipped to Canada. "What is your problem," said Scotland at a quick pace. "I am the one stuck here." Scotland grabbed a bottle of Canada's wine. "Without a real drink," Scotland gestures to the wines.

Kumajiro keeps growling since the only reason he was stuck at home was because Canada did not want to leave the Scottish nation alone. "If not for you then I would be with Canada," said Kumajiro when he finally stopped growling.

"You mean your lover bird," teased Scotland happily and suggestively.

"We are just friends," said Kumajiro as he started leaving the room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

France gently pulls England away from the Kitchen with a smile plastered really onto his lips. "Angleterre (England)," said France with barley a smirk. "Can we move onto another activity?" France hoped his lover would give in.

"We can go out to this new place," said England after pondering. "It is supposed to specialize in tea from all over the world."

"But of course," said a relieved France as England started to lead the way. "Le thé est merveilleux (Tea is wonderful)."

"Glad you agree my frog," said a somewhat affectionate England. "Tea is the best."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Germany watched his brother and Italy interact at the table. Italy was cooking a new pasta dish while Prussia made jokes. Germany was still in disbelief that the two were a couple.

"West," said Prussia as he noticed Germany spacing out. "Is something the matter?" Prussia smirked, "Or are you admiring my awesomeness."

"What is it Germany?" Italy asked as he finished cooking.

"Just lost in though," said Germany since all eyes are on him.

"Thinking about por..." started Prussia until Italy elbowed him in his ribs. "What was that for?"

"Ve," Italy played innocent toward Prussia. "Try my pasta," Italy flashes Prussia a smile.

"I'm starving," said Germany, grateful for the distraction.

"The awesome me is too," said Prussia as he pulled Italy onto his lap.

"I do not like public displays of affection shown in front of me while I eat," stated Germany.

"Yet you will watch porn when you eat," said a smirking Prussia.

"Stop talking," said Germany as Italy laughed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A bored America sat at the table somewhat quietly since he knew he would just be ignored. At any other meeting, he would get attention for his disturbance but not at the Arctic Council. "L'nch time" muttered Sweden as he stood up.

"About time," said a happy and relieved Denmark. "Let's go Sverige (Sweden)." Denmark pulled at Sweden's shirt impatiently.

Canada knew he had to get rid of his brother as he watched Norway and Iceland bickered away while walking away.

"I lost Kumajiro in the city," lied Canada as he tugged at America's favorite jacket. "Can you look for him?" Canada sent America a pleading and needy look. "Hero."

"Of course I can," shouted America as he stood up. "I'm the hero," America ran out of the room.

"What is his problem?" Asked a curious Finland once the two were alone in the meeting room.

"Eh? I don't know?" Answered Canada as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just asked him a question."

"America is the weirdo of the world," said a smiling Finland. "With how he does things in his country." Finland sends Canada a glance. "Sorry."

"It's ok, you speak the truth," automatically responded Canada. "I brought the food," Canada placed a backpack on the table.

"How have you been?" Asked Finland as Canada pulled out several plastic containers.

"Finally better," answered Canada as he pulled out paper plates and plastic forks.

"What happened?" Asked Finland as Canada started serving them both and then pulled out two water bottles.

"I let my imagination run wild," said Canada as he stifled a laugh. "I finally realized it and I feel better."

"We all have those moments," said Finland as he sat extremely close to Canada. "Especially me, my curly hood."

Canada smiled at Finland's nickname attempt. As the two ate, they talked about their pets, friends and bossy bosses. "I had another great time," said a happy Canada.

"Good," said an excited Finland as his side continued to touch Canada's side. "Me too," Canafs realized that Finland was a PDA, public displays of affection tumor of person.

The two hear loud stomping. "I have to go to the bathroom," said a paniced Canada as he realized that his brother must be returning.

"Ok," said a clueless but still happy Finland. "I will clean up," Finland sends Canada a glance. "Another date?"

"Yes," said Canada as he stood up. "In the future," Canada starts to walk away. "I cannot wait," Canada walks out of the room.

"I will find the bear later," said America after he crashed into Canada.

"Time for our meeting to continue," said Denmark as he playfully smacked America's back. "Come on you two."

"Stop hitting people," said Norway as he punched Denmark's shoulder.

"You too," laugh out Denmark with Iceland now behind Norway.

"Meeting n'w," mumbled Sweden as he started pulling Denmark who pulled Norway along. The others followed the three into the meeting room.

Once all seated, Canada gave his attention to the talking nations. It was mostly bickering about how Russia did not go on day one, that day.

"I'll look for Kumajiro," America whispered as the meeting was about to end. "As soon this meeting is over." America watched the clock seriously.

Canada sighs, knowing how serious his brother can get when he is being a hero. "Pay attention," whispered Canada.

"Sure dude," said America while still bored. America stood up fast, "Meeting is over," America ran out off the room.

"You heard the man Sve," said an eager Denmark as he stoop up too. "Time to get out of here."

Sweden stood up without an argument. Denmark left the room fast with Sweden close behind him.

"Ég verð að fá að fara (I have to get going)," said Iceland as he looked at his brother.

"Se deg, lillebror (see you, little brother)," said Norway as Iceland left without another word.

Finland shot Canada a smile right before he left.

"Ready to go?" Asked a straightforward Norway after Canada looked at him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Lichtenstein waited outside of the building for Iceland. She spots who she think is Scotland. He was carrying Kumajiro. "What are you doing?" Asked a curious Lichtenstein.

"Playing with America,"said Scotland as he dropped a wiggling Kumajiro onto the floor. Scotland stares at Kumajiro. "Remember, make sure America doesn't catch you." Scotland rubs the polar bears head, "And make sure to keep America away from your owner, Canada."

"Keeping the overprotective brother busy," said a knowing Lichtenstein as Kumajiro walk away from the two nations.

"Ey, you know what is going on," said Scitland as he searched through his pockets. "Lass," Scotland pulls out a cigarette from his country.

"I know how overprotect brothers can get," added Lichtenstein as she noticed Iceland leaving the building. "It was great talking to you Mister Scotland," Lichtenstein them walks off toward Iceland.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After buying the tickets and finding two seats, Canada attempts to start a conversation without bringing up Iceland. "Go to the movies often," said a blushing Canada. Canada was embarrassed that he could not ask a better question.

"No," said Norway as the movie started. "Once in a couple of decades, I will go."

"That's good," responded Canada still trying to get comfortable with Norway.

As the two watch the movie in silence, Canada realized that they were sitting far away from everybody that was in the theater. Canada leaned toward Norway's direction but does not touch him. Thought ran into Canada's head but he finally realized that Norway was was not a talkative nation. Canada realized that he would have to try for a more private and secluded date. Canada smiled and made a mental note to himself. Canada would make sure that his next date with Norway would be an enjoyable and comfortable experience for Norway.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Scotland smirked in amusement at the thought of Canada's current life. Not long ago, Canada had a boring, passive, just surviving type of life but now it full of things to watch and talk about.

"Wait until America finally realized the truth," Scotland mutters to himself. He still has that amused smirk on, "Or even that silly brother of mine." Scotland now grins at the scenes now going through his mind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I had a better time this time," said an honest Canada as they walked out of the movie theater. As they stopped, Canada finally realized that Norway was not the type to show affection in public. That knowledge made Canada feel better.

"That is good," responds Norway as Canada and he walk away from the crowd of exiting people.

Canada noticed how Norway preferred to stay away from humans and other Nations, unless it was the Nordic. "Maybe another future date," asked a blushing Canada with a hopeful but still embarrassed demeanor.

"Ok," said a simple Norway.

"I got to get going," said Canada fast and with panic in his voice as he spotted, Kumajiro walking toward him. "Eh? Later?" Canada ran toward his polar bear and picked him up, leaving a confused and curious Norway behind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I got you your small bear back," said America as he spotted Canada carrying a worn out Kumajiro.

"My hero," said Canada with a smile as he adjusted the polar bear, knowing how close America had come to seeing him on a date. "Let us celebrate."

"McDonalds is this heroes choice," said a loud America, not realizing his brother was happy at his cluelessness.


	10. Week 8

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein, America/Germany, England/France, Prussia/Italy_

**Week 8: The other two become Best Friends (friends)**

* * *

"My bro makes the best pancakes in the world," said a happy America as he sat at the table.

"I have heard that from many nations," says a now sitting Lichtenstein.

"Ég er viss um að hver og einn hefur (I'm sure everybody has)," Iceland said out loud to himself as he also sat down.

"I don't know what you said Ice," said a still happy America. "But I'm going to take it as a good thing."

"Do not call me Ice," Iceland warned.

"So only Lichtenstein can call you Ice," said a grinning America."Ice baby," America felt excited.

"Canada is coming with the food," said Lichtenstein. She was glad that Canada walked into the room in that moment.

"So am I," said Scotland as he walked into the room with Kumajiro in his arms and Mister Puffin on his head.

"Serve yourselves everybody," said a soft spoken Canada as he set the food in the middle of the table.

Mister Puffin flew onto the table as Scotland tossed Kumajiro carelessly onto the table. Kumajiro lightly glared at Scotland in silence.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sweden tossed the covers off of Denmark. "G't up," mumbled Sweden at the partially awake Denmark.

"Do I have to," whines a tired Denmark. Denmark was not a morning nation so he let out a groan.

Sweden did not speak, he justed pulled his lover off of the bed. It was a routine Sweden had done, every time there was a meeting.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Romano buried his head underneath the pillows, not wanting to hear the noise coming from upstairs. Most people would not want to hear a family member and their lovers having fun and that included Romano. Romano wanted to cuss for his brother to stop and pound on the walls but at the sane time he did not want his to know he had heard the two. Now Romano was jealous that Germany was out grocery shopping since he was currently stuck at home hearing things he could not unhear.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finland watched as Norway collected his papers. "Know any fun jokes?" Asked a nervous Finland. "Anything new happening?" Finland was once again, worried about his friendship with Norway. "How is the weather in your country, Norway?" Finland tried to get the Norwegian to talk to him. "Are we still," Finland could not finish his question.

"Finland, we have been friends for centuries," Norway finally spoke after his papers were dealt with. Norway then turned so that he could face Finland. "You can consider me a best friend," Norway stared into Finland's eyes. "If you must."

"You should speak more," coos Finland happily. "Olet rehellinen mutta silti makea (You are honest but still sweet)."

Norway turned around, his back now facing the Finnish nation while he silently promised himself to ignore Fibland for a while. Norway may not have shown it but he did care for his fellow Nordic.

Finland radiated with happiness, even if Norway was not giving him any more attention. Finland was glad to be reassured on his friendship with Norway.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada, America, Lichtenstein , Iceland and Scotland watched as Kumajiro and Mister Puffin let the dining room full. "They can eat a lot," said an amused Canada.

"Me too," said America reaching for more.

Lichenstein and Iceland stood up, the two left the room together.

"The rest is for those who have not eaten," scowls Canada as he stood up. Canada started gathering the dirty dishes.

"Fine," whines America as ge stood up. "I am going to McDonalds," America ran off.

As Norway and Finland walked into the room, Scotland stood up.

"Scotland," said Canada as the ruckus, most likely caused by Denmark, became louder. "What do you plan in doing today?" Scotland grabbed the rest of the dirty dish up.

"Go touring and drinking," answered Scotland as Canada and he left, to the kitchen.

"It's just the two of us, best friend," said Finland as he and Norway sat down and grabbed clean plates. "Denmark and Sweden will join us soon," Finland was trying to get a reaction out of Norway.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

France gathered the ingredients that he would need for a snack. "So when is Écosse (Scotland) coming home?" France questioned with a smirk.

"As soon," started England as he stared at France. "As soon as you have gone home love."

"Somebody is jealous," said a happy France as wiggled his ass. "Do not worry," France turned around and faced England. "I currently only have eyes for you," France winked.


	11. Week 9

**52 Weekly OT3 Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_Decided Pairing's: Norway/Canada/Finland, Sweden/Denmark, Iceland/Lichtenstein, America/Germany, England/France, Prussia/Italy_

**Week 9: Best Friends (Friends) talk**

* * *

At lunch time, America dragged Canada off. "No McDonalds," said Canada as he tried to pull away.

"Fine," said America as he tightened his grip. "We are going to Taco Bell then," America kept pulling Canada along.

Canada let America drag him to the nearest Taco Bell and then order the food. "How are you and Germany?" Asked Canada in attempt to start a conversation with his brother.

"We are good," answered America as he and his brother ate. "Proving every human and nation wrong." America took a sip of his soda. "Guess what I heard," America had a excited grin on his lips.

"What? Asked a hesitant Canada after he swallowed his food.

"Prussia told me that Norway and Finland are dating the same person," laugh aloud America.

"Who?" Whispered a worried Canada.

"He wouldn't tell me," said America before he began to eat. "That asshole, I deserve to know."

"America, please cover your mouth if you are going to talk with a mouth full of food," pleased Canada.

"Sure," said America right before drinking another soda. "Did you hear about that new movie?"

"No, so tell me," answered a happy Canada.

"Ok," said America with excitement. Canada was glad that America could easily get sidetracked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Its just you and me," said Finland after Norway and he ordered their food. "Oikea, paras ystävä (Correct, best friend)."

"Ja (yes)," mumbles Norway before drinking his cup of coffee.

"The other always ditch us now," said a laughing Finland.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Denmark watched Norway and Finland but mostly Finland, talk. "When will they discover that they are both dating Canada," said a somewhat loud Denmark.

"It is n't imp'rtant," mumbled Sweden.

"Fine" said Denmark as he put his weight onto Sweden's side.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"There is Denmark and Sweden," said Lichtenstein as she pointed to the other side of the dinner.

"Let us not draw attention," said Iceland as he looked over the lunch menu.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Finland babbled on for a while, Finland finally stopped talking and sent Norway a grin. "So I hear you are dating," said Finland with a smirk.

"I am," answered Norway as he help his cup of coffee. "Just one nation," Norway glances at Finland. "You dating anybody new?"

"I am dating Canada," said a happy Finland.

"So am I," said a surprised but calm Norway.

"Oh," said Finland as he looked away.

"It will soon be time for the meeting," said Norway as he stood up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Germany set the his phone down as he heard the front door close. Both Italians and Prussia were going to Italy. Germany sighs as he got up to feed his dogs since it would be a while before America text him back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Vous appelez plus tard mon amour (Call you later my love)," said France after he gave England a quick goodbye kiss.

"Whatever, frog," shouted England as he shut his front door with a grin.

France let out a laugh at his lovers words. "Au revoir mon amour (goodbye my love)," said France as he walked away. France knew that England loved him back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"See you later you drunk bear," said a loud Scotland.

"I am not drunk," growled a defensive Kumajiro.

"Yes you are," laugh out Scotland. "Off of love."


End file.
